User blog:JDLover12/The Just Dance Wiki Dance Competition Season 1: The Remake - Episode 1: A Christmas Miracle
Welcome to the official season one remake of The Just Dance Wiki Dance Competition! For the first season, we have 9 talented dancers battling it out by dancing to various songs in Just Dance, making fanmades, and other stuff! So, without further ado, let's meet our contestants! Season 1 Contestants JDisbae_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'JDisbae' BigFan101_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'BigFan101' Falco_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'Falco' Ultraharry64_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'Ultraharry64' InkxtheSquid_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'InkxtheSquid' DanceChica_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'Dance Chica' Spalman_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'Spalman' 7-The-Great_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'7-The-Great' SonGotan25_Season1_Remake_Ava.png|'SonGotan25' Your host for Season 1 is JDLover12! Shop Double Points - Gives the player double challenge points. (100 Points) Immunity - The player that uses this becomes safe for the episode. (400 Points) Point Theif - Steals 500 challenge points from the player of your choice.(200 Points) Point Swap - Swaps your challenge points with the player of your choice. (300 Points) Advice - The player that uses this tells me advice for what the theme for the next episode should be. All advice must be sent via email (Send it to JoshRocha102@gmail.com). (50 Points) Auto-Win - Automatically win the challenge! (1,500 Points) Auto-Fail - Gives an automatic F to the player of your choice. (3,000 Points) If you want to purchase anything from the shop, email me at JoshRocha102@gmail.com. The next live auction will be on Tuesday, December 27, 2016 at 12:00 PM EST. Leaderboard Challenge Welcome dancers! To start off, I am giving everybody 1,000 starting points! You can use these points to buy stuff from the shop. Since today is the first episode, you will only do one thing today. Since Christmas is coming up, you get to make your very own Christmas-themed JD square! I will be judging on how well you do on your square. If you don't know how to make a square, check out Heyppls' tutorial: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewoUXY5sdwY ''' '''Create your fanmade square and send it to me at JoshRocha102@gmail.com. You have until December 26, 2016 to complete this challenge. Good luck, and don't f*ck it up! Challenge Status *'JDisbae' *'BigFan101' *'Falco' *'Ultraharry64' (SUBMITTED) *'InkxtheSquid' *'Dance Chica' *'Spalman' (SUBMITTED) *'7-The-Great' (SUBMITTED) *'SonGotan25' (SUBMITTED) Results Alright contestants, let's see your squares! Scoring *'A+ - A-': 100 Points *'B+ - B-': 80 Points *'C+ - C-': 60 Points *'D+ - D-': 40 Points *'F+ - F-': 20 Points JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionEpisode1Ultraharry64Art.jpeg|'Ultraharry64' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionEpisode1SpalmanArt.png|'Spalman' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionEpisode17-The-GreatArt.jpg|'7-The-Great' JustDanceWikiDanceCompetitionEpisode1SonGotan25Art.png|'SonGotan25' Ultraharry64 This square actually looks good! I literally thought you wouldn't send in a square, but you actually did! This is an amazing Christmas square, and it serves up Rudolph realness af. But I think you need to put more effort into it, hunny. You get a B+. Put more effort next time, sweety. Spalman This looks awesome! I love how you made the square and background fit, it serves a lot of Christmas realness. You get an A-! Good job on your square! 7-The-Great Hun, no t no shade, but this looks kinda rushed. A trio wasn't what I expected, but at least you followed the theme. You get a C+. Try harder next time, sweety. SonGotan25 EVERYONE LOOK AT SONGOTAN25! He did exactly what I wanted, and it turned out amazing! You get an A+! Keep up the good work! The rest of the contestants did not send me a square, and recieved an F. Elimination All right, the following 3 contestants that did the challenge are safe... SonGotan25... Ultraharry64... ...and Spalman. 7-The-Great, I'm sorry, but you're up for elimination. Now for the people who didn't do the challenge, I used a randomizer, and the person put up for elimination is... ...BigFan101, I'm sorry, but you're up for elimination. The rest of the contestants are safe. Alright, the community has voted, and the first person going home is... ...BigFan101, with 6 votes, you are eliminated. Sashay away. Category:Blog posts